A forgotten Song
by LadyArmitageStark
Summary: AU, Blaine loses his memory in an accident, now, Kurt must rebuilt their lifes from scratch or succumb to the fact that, for his boyfriend, he is nothing more than an stranger.
1. It s a New York Life

**Chapter One "A New York Life"**

Saturday night was Blaine Anderson favorite day out of the week. He got out of work early which meant he could go pick Kurt up at the train station, go grab something to eat or went straight home, watched some crap tv while cuddling on the couch or engaged themselves in some more strenuous activities knowing they could sleep in the next morning. Oh yes, Saturday was his favorite day ever.

" Earth to Blaine" said a voice next to his ear "Your table is asking for coffee"

He turned around to face a pretty read headed girl "Don't do that" he said making her laugh as he took the coffee pot from her hands and got to work.

Blaine had been living in New York City for almost 5 years now, at the beginning living at the Julliard Student dorms and then, after he was able to find a part time job that let him save enough money to pay for a little apartment with Kurt. Studying and working was not an easy thing to do but he had managed. Those 5 years had been the best ones of his young life…and of course Kurt was one of the main factors.

"Ah, are you thinking about your sweet actor?" asked the girl the moment he got back to the counter

"What make you say that?"

"Oh please, you look all happy and sparkly"

"Maybe is just my dashing personality, Ann"

"Keep telling that to yourself Anderson" she said punching him slightly on the arm "You know I am happy for you both"

Blaine smiled at her words; Annaliza Ryan had been his coworker and a dear friend ever since she started working at the Café almost two year back "But you better don´t congratulate yourself just yet"

"Haven´t you ask him already?"

He looked away a bit embarrassed

"Blaine Anderson!" said she in an indignant voice "I am disappointed"

"Hey, it is not that easy, you know"

"All right" Annalize said taking away his notepad "You are officially off the clock, go pick your lovely boy and I swear if you haven't asked him by the time I see you again you will be sorry"

Blaine looked at her with a smile playing on his lips "But I still have 30 minutes left"

"I will take care of Paul" she pushed him half way through the door "Off you go"

Without another word, he gathered his belongings and left. That particular night was nice; the weather was perfect for a late August night. As he walked the distance between the Bistro and the Train Station, Annaliza´s words ringed in his head. It wasn´t that he was a coward, far from it if he said so himself, but even considering the idea of taking such a step had took him almost six months, he had been carrying the damn thing everyday ever since. As he waited for Kurt´s train to arrive he asked himself the reason why he hasn't done it: he was an utter sap and had worry so much trying to find the perfect moment that maybe he just missed said moment. But as the train arrived and Kurt stepped out with that bright smile of his, the brunette thought _He is worth perfection_

**oooOoo**

Blaine sat at the dinner table in their apartment, it was the same one he and Kurt rented together for the first time, they had planned to move out to a bigger one once Kurt started to get acting jobs but as time passed they fell in love with the place. It was a tiny thing: just one bedroom with an attached bathroom, a half bathroom, a living room/dining room and a kitchen, all this in a back alley building only a couple of train stops away from downtown. It was not much but it was their home

"Garlic?"

Blaine looked up from his computer screen to look at Kurt who was cooking "What?"

"I asked you if you wanted extra garlic in your pasta"

"Sure"

Kurt smiled as he turned his attention back to their food. Blaine had been acting strange for the past month or so, not that Kurt was worried, all the years he had spent together had taught him to read the guy so even if Blaine, indeed, was worried it was probably something so bizarre only Blaine could understand. He took the plates to the table "Put that away, time for dinner"

The dinner went relatively quiet as usual, each telling the other how their day went. After eating and taking care of the dishes, they cuddled on the sofa while watching mindless Saturday television.

"So" said Kurt as he enjoyed Blaine´s fingers massaged his hair while he was lying on a pillow on his lap "Do we have any plans tomorrow?"

Blaine kept his eyes glued to the screen "No, do you have something in mind?"

"Not really"

"We will think on something" Blaine assured him as he bent to claim his lips in a sensual kiss, the upside down position was bound to make his neck hurt in the morning but all that was forgotten as one of Kurt´s hands found his way up and cupped his cheek. Things were getting heavy when the phone rang.

"Leave it" said Kurt, dragging his boyfriend´s face back again and Blaine was more than willing to do it but the insistent ringing was beginning to give him a headache _This better be good_ he thought as he reached for the phone "Hello?"

"Hello there Anderson" said a merry voice

"Ann?" asked the man, shocked

"The one and only" she laughed "You sound a little out of breath, did I interrupt something?"

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose "Yes" he looked sideways to Kurt who was looking back at him with a curious expression "What can I do for you?"

"OH my God! Did I just cock-block you? Oh dear lord, I totally did, didn't I?"

"Annaliza Ryan"

"Don't "Ananliza" me; I called to know if today´s sacrifice was worth it"

"No" he looked back at Kurt who was now surfing the channels with barely concealed laughter "Look Ann, I can´t do this right now"

"How dare you? You do not deserve to have hot, steamy sex with your cute, steamy boyfriend"

That made him blush to the roots of his hair "I will talk to you on Monday" he hanged up "GOD!"

That made Kurt break into laughter

"Hey!"

"I am sorry babe it's just…" he kept laughing for a couple of minutes until he was calm enough to talk "What was that all about?"

Blaine blushed again but said nothing

"A secret it is, I like it" Kurt crawled the short distance from his side of the sofa to Blaine´s "Do I need to make you talk?" he asked as he let his hand rest over Blaine´s stomach "Or maybe make you moan" he muzzled the side of his neck, making Blaine´s whole body shiver with want "I think I prefer that one better"

And as Kurt all but attacked him, Blaine made a decision, tomorrow, he would break the question then.


	2. Coffee, friends and a surprise

The phone rang, and just like the night before Blaine did everything in his power to ignore it, curling up against the warm body next to his, the problem was said body apparently didn't have the same idea.

"Yeah" answered Kurt propping himself up a little, Blaine moved and arranged himself to lay across his boyfriend´s chest.

"Hello, hello"

"Good morning Cooper" said Kurt while petting Blaine´s hair

"How is my favorite brother in law?"

"I am your only brother in law but if you really care to know we are fine, thanks"

Blaine murmured something against his chest that sounded pretty much like ´kill him with fire´, Kurt didn't bother to dignify that with an answer, after all his lover never had been a morning person.

"Look, do you and my brother have any plans for today?"

"Not really, why?"

"Rachel and I want to invite you to have breakfast, she has been whining about how little we have seen each other this past month" Kurt had to suppress a smiled the moment he heard Rachel´s indignant ´I do not whine´ in the background "Yes you do Love" Cooper assured her "anyways, are you to up to it?"

"Sure"

"Great, we will see you at the usual place around 9:30"

As he hung up, Kurt turned his head to watch the time on the clock in his bedside table, 8:15, enough time to shower and have a cup of coffee and go. But first he needed to wake Blaine up "So, we are going to have breakfast with your brother" Blaine didn't answer and just snuggled closer to him "Come on, I already said we would go"

"You're bad" he looked at Kurt´s face "I want to spend the rest of the day in bed, with you"

"That is low, even for you" said Kurt as color rose on his cheeks

Blaine smiled devilishly, his face closer to his boyfriend´s "I want to do things to you that will make your head spin like Linda Blair"

Kurt laughed "Now, that was lame Anderson"

"But it works" Blaine kissed him slow and deep and for a few seconds he played with the idea of actually staying at home until Kurt pushed him away

"No, it didn't, but if you get up and go shower I promise you 7 minutes in paradise"

Blaine licked his lips "Only 7?"

"Or we can stay until we run out of hot water"

"That's more like it"

ooOoo

They barely made it in time to meet with the other Andersons. Cooper and Rachel were a weird combo, after the first time they met they have kept in touch, to help her with her acting, Cooper had said, but after all the Finn Fiasco and with Rachel moving to New York, that weird relationship of them evolved. Cooper gave up his acting career to become a Script writer. Those two had been engaged for two years now.

"We thought you weren´t coming" Rachel said as Blaine and Kurt entered the dinner where they used to meet. The table was already set: a pot of coffee, a tower of blueberry pancakes, French toasts and maple syrup.

"Sorry, we got entertained" said Blaine mischievously making Kurt and Rachel blushed, Cooper just laughed

"Good for you bro"

Rachel elbowed him in the ribs "Behave"

They ate and talked, pretty much had a good time until they finished and exited the dinner.

"Oh, I just remembered I need to go buy a few things, would you mind coming with me Blaine?"

Blaine looked at her puzzled "But…"

"Great idea" interrupted Cooper "Kurt and I can go walk to Central Park and wait for you two there"

"It´s settled then" Rachel said grabbing Blaine by the arm and walking away.

Seeing his boyfriend as he was been taken away, Kurt follow Cooper to Central Park. They walked around the place in silence until he gathered enough courage to ask Cooper a question "Tell me something, has Blaine said anything about having any kind of problem?"

"Problem, what do you mean?" asked Cooper next to him walking with a relaxed attitude

"I am not sure; he had been acting weird lately"

"My brother IS weird, Kurt, don't look much into it"

Kurt ran his hand through his hair "I guess you are right"

Cooper stopped and put his hands on the actor´s shoulders, he was dying to tell him, his little brother was taking his damn time, and Cooper had never being good at keeping secrets against puppy eyes, hell! He was Rachel Berry's Fiancé, but in the end it was not his place "Look, I am sure whatever it is that is going inside his head it's not a bad thing" he said this, giving him his best dashing smile, and apparently it worked, Kurt smiled back, even if it was a weak little smile.

"Thanks Coop"

They were about to resume their journey when a voice made them stop "Kurt!" they turned around to see a black headed guy walking toward them

"Daniel" greeted him the shorter guy

Daniel Van Dyke was an actor of 26 who worked in the same Broadway theater company as Kurt. He was a tall, athletic besides being talented and one of the star dancers. Kurt liked him; he was funny and a carefree kind of guy and would consider him a friend if it was not because of one little detail.

"It is good to see you here" he said hugging Kurt, Daniel was a little affectionate when it came to the short actor "how have you been?"

"I´ve been well, thanks for asking" he said as he tried to step away from the embrace, thankfully a hand pulled him away by his arm

"Is this a friend of yours?" asked Cooper narrowing his eyes, the man simply smiled pleasantly at him

"Daniel Van Dyke" the man offered his hand

"Cooper Anderson" said Cooper shaking it

Kurt looked between the two, he didn't have to be a genius to notice the hostility "Daniel is an actor in the company, Cooper is Blaine´s older brother"

Daniel´s smiled turner wicked "Ah, the brother in law"

"Got a problem with that"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt interrupted; the last thing he wanted was to ruin such beautiful day with a fight between those two and having to spend the rest of the afternoon bailing them out of jail. Thankfully Daniel seemed to take the hint and stood back, still smiling at Kurt as Cooper slid an arm around the actor´s shoulders

"Just taking a walk, it is a pretty morning" he seemed to want to add something more to his speech but by the look on Cooper´s eyes he decided against it, instead he said "Well, it was nice to see you, I will leave you to your business. It was nice to meet you Cooper Anderson" he leaned to whispered something into Kurt´s ear "We will see each other pretty soon" he said as he left.

Kurt just stood there dumbstruck, that sly attitude was the reason he couldn't take Daniel serious enough to consider him a friend, and by the looks of it he needed to add "antagonizing my loved ones" to the list.

"What a jerk" Cooper´s voice brought him back to reality "Do you really work with him?"

"Yes" he looked sadly at him "Look Coop I am…"

Cooper shushed him "You don't need to apologize, just be glad it was me and not Blaine who was here with you"

Oh, and Kurt was glad, Blaine Anderson may not be on the tall, muscled side of the human evolution but he was one vicious, violent, overprotective boyfriend and yes, he hates Daniel with a passion.

They walked for about an hour until they met Rachel and Blaine at the north entrance of the Park. Because none of the couples had anything better to do they decided to grab something to eat and go back to Cooper´s apartment. Neither Kurt nor Cooper told Blaine about what had happened earlier mostly because Cooper told Kurt that there was no point into making Blaine mad for something so stupid. They were having a nice time drinking and talking; it was almost 4:30 when Kurt´s phone rang. While the young actor answered the call out in the balcony, Cooper pinned Blaine with a stare "Well?"

"Well what?" asked Blaine in return, already knowing what was all about

"Don't play dumb with me"

"Cooper!" admonished Rachel

"Come on love, as if you didn't ask him about it this morning, wasn't that the objective of your sudden shopping trip?" she blushed "But seriously, what is wrong with you?"

"Will you cut it already" snapped Blaine feeling tired. He understood all his brother was trying to do was help, the same as Rachel and Ann but he was getting tired of people telling him what to do.

Cooper was about to say something when a happy squeal made the trio look at the balcony where Kurt was jumping up and down like a happy puppy, seconds later the actor hung up and reentered the apartment. The trio just stared at him until he was calm enough to talk "You are not going to believe this" no one said a word "It was my manager, he said that the company is planning on producing a new play and they want me to have the lead role" he looked directly at Blaine "They are going to produce "West Side Story. And I am going to play Tony!"


	3. The proposal

**Chapter 3 "The proposal"**

That night they lingered in bed, Kurt too excited to sleep and Blaine just didn't have the heart to let his lover awake while he slept. The play was going to be a big thing for Kurt´s career, it was going to be his first protagonist at a Broadway stage an if he made a good impression it could be the first of many and besides, the part he was going to play had a special meaning for them both.

"I just can´t believe it" said Kurt for the gazillion time "Can you imagine? Me, the leading man"

Blaine had to laugh at that, of course he could picture it, Kurt Hummel was one of the most passionate people he knew, and he wasn't saying that because they were a couple but because he, like many others, had fell in love with his talent "You will be brilliant"

"I hope so" Kurt said in a whisper, his boyfriend just laughed "What´s so funny?"

"You" Kurt hit him lightly on the arm "Seriously, you always worry about it and ended up captivating everyone in the audience"

"You are supposed to say that because you are my boyfriend"

"Of course I do, if you had a hard time believing my words I am sure you won't believe neither your coworkers nor the critics or…"

"Ok, ok I get it!" they kept silence for a while and Blaine was starting to doze off when Kurt talked again "I have been thinking, what if we take a couple of days off and go back to Lima? I mean this is the kind of news I would like to give my father face to face."

"I think it's a wonderful idea" assured Blaine. Of course it was wonderful, it was absolutely perfect in fact, it was the best opportunity for him to be in a comfortable place, with people he cared about and they would avoid the tedious work of having to plan another trip just to break the news. It was perfect.

**ooOoo**

Next day, Monday again, Blaine woke up before the alarm went off, disengage himself from the octopus his boyfriend tend to became in the morning and started to get ready. He had a lot to do that day. He was sure Paul, his boss, would be happy to gave him those two days off without much of a fight, the problem was going to be his advisor at Julliard. After getting ready and left a pot of coffee ready for Kurt, he made his way to school.

Julliard never was an option for him, at least at first; he had planned to go to NYADA but after that year apart from Kurt, a recommendation from Mr. Schue and some thinking he realized that a change of scenery was his best option. And to that day that was one of the best decision he had ever made.

He arrived at school 30 minutes later and went straight to his advisor´s office, luckily the man was there.

"Mr. Smith" called Blaine.

The man looked up from the papers he was reading "Ah Mr. Anderson come on in, I was just thinking about calling you out of your rehearsal."

Blaine closed the door behind and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk "I have something to ask so I decided to come here first."

"Great minds think alike" said the man laughing "I meant to tell you that the date for you presentation had been changed for next week. I know, it is too sudden but I am sure if you put all your time and effort this week you will get everything ready."

Blaine couldn't say a word. He was due to graduate in November and his final exam was a monologue/musical act of his own creation. He had work in it for the past few months and was on the last track working with the band, changing some moves for the choreography and still had a lot of work to do. This would screw his entire schedule and recent plans.

"Now that we got this out of the way, what was that you want to talk about?"

The young Anderson let out a tired sigh before he stood up "Nothing, I will go tell the band about the date change." He said before leaving the office.

He wanted to punch something, but of course the universe was going to do something like this to him! Why couldn't he just catch a break? And them, as if asking for it his phone rang, Blaine wanted to smash his head against a column the moment Kurt´s name slashed on the screen "Hey"

"Hey! Good morning, sorry I was sleep when you left this morning."

"Don't worry about it."

"Look, I was doing some research and find the perfect traveling package for us, it's only for a three days laps but I think we don't need more than that" Kurt kept rambling about schedules, departure day and prices but Blaine wasn't really listening "Blaine, are you there?"

"Yeah" said Anderson a little more brusque that he intended to

"Is there something wrong? You sound angry, did I say something?"

This time Blaine did smack his head against the nearest wall, he was mad, he wanted to punch something or someone in the next few seconds, Kurt wasn't the one to blame for his fool mood _´way to go idiot´_ "No, well yes, look its complicated, ¿ok?, what if you meet me at the café this afternoon and I will explain."

"Ok, I will see you there" Kurt said before hanging up.

Perfect, absolutely fucking perfect, now not only he had a shit workload on his shoulders but he had managed to upset his boyfriend. Fuck that day to the end of times.

**ooOoo**

"Are you still sulking?" asked Ann hitting him on the back of the head.

Blaine groaned, he had spent all morning and part of the afternoon in the gym but besides tiring himself he hadn't been able to do anything about his bad mood. Thankfully the universe gave him a rest, that afternoon the café was relatively empty and dear, lovely Ann had covered the tables for him.

"Seriously Anderson, I have been covering for your sorry ass all afternoon the least you can do is tell me why are you acting as if someone killed your favorite puppy" He didn't answer and that seemed to turn her frustration in actual worry; "Come on B-boy, you are starting to worry me."

"Oh god, do not call me that" she smiled, well at least that worked. Ann waited for his answer, seeing that she wasn't going to get free from her he decided to get done with it "Kurt got a protagonist for the next play and we were making plans to go back home to give his parents the news and I was going to use that opportunity to pop the question but now, thanks to God knows who, all my plans went down the sewer."

She patted him on the head as if he was a kicked puppy "It´s not that bad."

"What´s not that bad?" said a voice behind them. Both friends turned to look at Kurt who was just entering the café.

"Life" said she "You sit down, I will bring you two coffee." Turning to face Blaine again she added "And don't worry about Paul, I got things covered." Then she left.

"Is it me or she is acting weirder than usual?" commented Kurt as he sat next to Blaine who smiled weakly "You look tired, mind telling me what happened today?"Kurt voice was gentle, like he could easily read his mood. How he loved him for that.

Blaine repeated the tale he just told Ann, omitting one or two details, after je finish he looked Kurt directly in the eye "I´m sorry."

Kurt grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly "You don't have to; it's not your fault."

"But you were so excited to go."

"Come on, it was just an idea, it is not the end of the world, we can go after your presentation."

Blaine knew that even if Kurt was trying to made him feel better he was disappointed about it all, that´s why he had came with an idea that afternoon, he reached inside his jacket pocket and produced a blank envelope "Even so" he said offering the envelop to his boyfriend "I didn't want to throw all plans out the window so I got you this."

Kurt took it and opened it, then he looked back at Blaine, eyes wide opened "I can´t."

And for the first time that day Blaine actually smile "Do not tell me you are going to let it go to waste" he said looking at the plane ticket he had got him "I already paid for it."

"But Blaine" Kurt tried again

"No buts; just because I am stuck here doesn't mean you have to stay with me. Go to Lima and tell your father I will be waiting for you" he said taking Kurt´s face in his hands and planting a soft kiss on his lips "Do it for me."

Kurt leaned in and touched his forehead with Blaine´s "Ok"

"Oh my God! That was so cute" said Ann who apparently had been watching them the whole time "You two are better than a romance novel."

They looked at each other before bursting into laughter

**ooOoo**

The ticket was for a flight the next day at noon. Blaine boughted it that way so Kurt couldn't find a reason to say no. He helped his boyfriend pack a suitcase and accompanied him to the airport. They were two hours later, thanks to the fact that Kurt didn't need to register any luggage.

They lingered at the entrance until Kurt told Blaine it was better if he got in.

"Wait!" urged Blaine grabbing Kurt´s wrist. His boyfriend looked at him and Blaine felt all the momentary bravado left him. He started to shake, a sudden pull in his gut was threatening to make him throw up but if he didn't do it know he was sure he was probably never going to "Kurt, I… I have something to ask you" as Kurt waited he reach inside his pants pocket and grabbed a little black velvet box "Kurt Hummel, you know I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Let me finish, please."

"Sorry."

"You are one of the things that made my day brighter and at times the only one who can make me smile." God, that speech sounded ten times better in his head "The point is: you are the one thing I want to have for the rest of my life so" he opened the box revealing a simple but elegant silver ring in a neck chain "Kurt Hummel, will you marry me?"

Blaine waited, watching how different emotion crossed his boyfriend´s face. Kurt´s look at Blaine and back at the ring a couple of times, eyes shining with unshed tears "Yes"

"Thank god" said Blaine letting out a breath he didn't know he was he was holding. He took the ring out of the box and fastened around his boyfriend´s…correction his fiancé's neck "I won't put it on your finger; you tend to lost your rings."

Kurt laughed, whipping away the tears "You know me" he said in a whisper caressing the ring with his fingers "So this is the reason why you have been acting so weird."

"Can you blame me?"

"I guess not" said Kurt as he leaned to embrace him, Blaine hugged him back, hard; they stood like that for a few seconds before, very slowly, faced each other, locking eyes they smiled, at that moment they were in their own private world. Blaine kissed Kurt slowly but with a hint of desperation. Now that he had finally asked and, thanking whatever god that was out there, had Kurt said yes he felt as if a big weigh had been lifted from his shoulders, right now all he wanted was to take Kurt back home, undress him and possibly made him howl like a wolf. Of course, reality stood on the way, as he broke away for Kurt´s he could felt himself blush a deep shade of red, people around them were starting to stare.

"I better get going" said Kurt, who was blushing too, despised this he leaned one more time and gave Blaine a kick kiss "I will call as soon as I land" said this he took the suit case and left.

Blaine stood there for a few more moments and then left too.

**ooOoo**

Blaine didn't tell anyone about the proposal, he wanted to enjoy the moment by himself. He waited until the next day. The first person he told was Ann, he owed her that much after she put up with all the bullshit he gave her for the past six months, and as specked she made a big fuss about it _"Oh my god, I am so happy for you" _was what she said at work, loud enough to make everyone at the café looking at them as if they were crazy.

He got off work early and made his way to Cooper´s apartment. The moment his brother opened the door Rachel was launched to him, the surprise hug she gave him told him that Kurt had called her right after he proposed.

"Let me see it, let me see it" chanted the young songstress as he took off his coat and hanged it on the back of the chair. Blaine rolled his eyes but raised his left hand so Rachel could see the silver ring resting on his finger. He had put it on as soon as he had got back home from the airport. Both rings were identical with the only difference that his had Kurt´s name engraved inside and vice versa.

"Fancy" commented Cooper putting both hands over his little brother shoulders and giving him a light squeeze "This calls for a celebration" he added once they all settled inside.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kurt to come back?" asked Rachel.

"We can celebrate again later, love. Right now" he answered while taking out a bottle of champagne out of the freezer and 3 champagne flutes "We celebrate, my baby brother is getting married!"

"Guys…"said Blaine in a small voice fighting away the tears that threatened to escaped "I don't know what to say."

"Just remember to send us an invitation" they all laughed at that. The three spent the next few hours celebrating. Around 10 pm Blaine claimed having to go because he needed some sleep; the next few days were going to be torture. By Cooper´s insistence he took a cab home. It was almost 10:45 when he finally reached his apartment building; he started the tedious climb up the stairs when his phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey bro"

"What is it Cooper?"

"Aren't you missing something?"

Blaine stood in the middle of the staircase with a confused look on his face "Not that I am aware of, why?" he asked as he looked around, he thought he had just heard someone coming down the stairs in a haste.

Cooper laughed on the other side of the line "You forgot your keys"

Blaine reached inside his jacket pocket to check and found that, in fact, he didn't have them with him "Oh man" great, now he had to pay double taxi fee just to go back to Cooper´s and then back again.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, I will go there and we can have a boy's night"

Blaine started to make his way downstairs "Ok, I will wait for you at the…" he had just take a couple of steps when a man came running toward him, running as if he life depended on it. He had only a fraction of second to turn around, take a quick look at the man in the eye before a hand pushed him forward, Blaine didn't have time to get a hold of the stairs railing. He could hear a faint noise on the background, probably Cooper asking what was happening but he couldn't be sure, and even if it was his brain apparently was having a hard time processing it.

The last thing he saw was the brightness of the lamp that hung from the ceiling between floors, felt a sharp pain and then everything went black.


	4. Consequences

Chapter 4 "Consequences"

Kurt suppressed a yawn, it was 2 in the morning and he was sitting at the kitchen table in his parents' home, for some reason he hadn't been able to sleep that night, just tossed and rolled in bed, maybe it was because he was used to have a warm body next to his and the bed here was empty and it felt cold. He laughed of himself, God, wasn't he childish? But how you could blame him? he had been blessed with the chance to find the love of his life in high school, someone that understood him in pretty much all the ways and even when they fought he knew they eventually would came around.

It was like an extremely corny soap opera but it was HIS soap opera and he wouldn't change a thing.

Kurt caressed the ring that hanged around his neck, lovingly, he hadn't told his parents about the engagement, he wanted to have Blaine by his side the moment he broke the news and shared with him the happy reaction he knew the news would evoke.

He looked at the phone that was lying on the coffee table in front of him, debating if he should call Blaine or not. They hadn't talked the night before due to Kurt been busy with his parents and the fact that he didn't want to bother Blaine since he knew the boy was busy with his rehearsals and would need all the rest he could get. Kurt, on the other hand, was busy on his own; he had received an email from Daniel congratulating him on the part and with an attached file: the preliminary script for the play and the schedule for the rehearsals. They started next week with meant he was going to have to ask for permission to be able to make it to Blaine´s graduation exam. He was so absorbed making plans that when the phone rang he nearly had a heart attack and spilled his coffee all over himself _"Damn"_ he cursed before taking the phone and frowning, why was Rachel calling him at 2am? "Rachel?"

She didn't answer, all Kurt could heard were faint voices in the background and what sounded like a quiet sob "Rachel, if that's you, please say something you are starting to scare me" Had something happened to her? To Cooper? , his heart almost skipped a beat, or to Blaine? She still wasn't talking and the growing fear in Kurt made him lose his temper "For the love of god Rachel, SAY SOMETHING!" he heard her whine before someone took the phone away from her. At that point Kurt had stood up and was shaking violently.

"Kurt" Cooper's voice was guarded and tired _Oh god no oh god no oh god no_ was all the actor could think off at that moment "Kurt, I need you to stay calm and listen to me. How fast can you pack and catch a flight back to New York?"

He didn't understand "Cooper what…"

"I asked you a question" his voice was hard which helped Kurt control some of his fear

"One, two hours maybe"

"God, the moment you have your ticket call me, I will pick you up at the airport once you land"

Kurt swallowed "Cooper did Blaine…"

"Yeas, he had an accident"

ooOoo

The flight back had been relatively short; sadly Kurt didn't feel it like that.

There were two experiences in Kurt Hummel´s past that had scared him, the first was his mother´s death and the second one his father's heart attack, each of them igniting a certain kind of fear in him he wished he never had to face again, but this time was different, he couldn't explain it but the growing fear inside him was like nothing he had ever experienced before. On the plane he had made a tremendous effort not to break down but after landing, picking up his baggage and walking out the arrival´s gate and see Cooper there, obviously tired and with skitiness in his eyes was more than he could take, the minute he stood in front of him he broke. Cooper held him tight in his arms and let him cry for a while, throwing nasty looks to those who looked at them with annoyance because they were making a scene.

Kurt calmed enough for Cooper to guide him to the car and drive to the hospital. Neither of them said a word, Cooper constantly looking at Kurt by the corner of his eye, he worried, the writer had never seen the young man so quiet and still, like if a sudden movement would make his world crumble into nothingness. Cooper bit the inside of his cheek until it bleed. He remembered telling Kurt what happened. After the abrupt interruption in his conversation with Blaine and the scream he heard all the warning bells in his head started to sound. He took his wallet and told Rachel to stay put in case he needed her to do something. He took a cab just outside his building and pressured the driver into breaking all traffic laws. The moment he arrived at Blaine´s what he saw made his heart stop: the place was surrounded by police officers and reporters. A police officer told him that apparently a robber was running away after breaking in one of the apartments at the 5th floor but on his way down he met with one of the tenants and in a flash of panic the man pushed the other one down the stairs. The robber got away and the young victim had to be taken away to the hospital due to severe injuries.

Cooper didn't need to ask who the victim was, he already knew, the moment he told that to the police, the man ordered one of his men to drive him to the hospital, there he called Rachel, who took a cab to make him company while they waited for the doctor to break the news about his brother´s state. Even now, after all that happened they didn't know the actual state of his baby brother, hence the reason why Cooper hadn't told Kurt any detail.

"He is going to be alright" he said after a few minutes not able to tolerate the oppressing silence inside the car.

"You don't know that" Kurt wasn't stupid, this Cooper knew well, he also knew that without any tangible proof about the well being of Blaine, the young man wasn't going to be at peace.

"I know" added the writer after a couple of minutes "But I need to believe that"

They arrived at the hospital and Cooper guided Kurt directly to Blaine´s room. Rachel was there but had enough awareness to say and do nothing.

"Oh God, Blaine" whispered Kurt as he approached his boyfriend´s bed. The young actor looked pale and fragile, he had bruises and a couple of cuts on his face, a cast on his left hand and only god knew what other injuries that Kurt could not see. Kurt wasn't a violent person but at that moment all he wanted to do was to find the man that had caused this and tare him apart limb by limb.

"Kurt" said Rachel touching his hand lightly "You need to calm down" his eyes traveled to where his hand had gotten a hold of the metal railing of the hospital bed, he was shaking violently and he hadn't even noticed. He let go of the railing and looked at the girl, he didn't know what to say, or to do. Nothing of this was supposed to happen; he was going to be away for only a couple of days GOD DAMN IT! They stood there; the only sound that could be heard was the one of the heart monitor. Sometime later, a middle age man, a doctor, entered the room. The man took a look at Cooper and Rachel smiling softly before landing eyes on Kurt

"Another member of the family I presume" said the man as he checked Blaine´s vitals and wrote them down on the clipboard in his hand

"Yes" said Cooper "Kurt Hummel, my brother´s fiancé"

The man finally looked at Kurt directly, mixture of sympathy and pity in his eyes. For the second time in less than 24 hours Kurt wanted to hit someone. The man reached inside his coat and produced a silver ring. Kurt felt his eyes water, it was identical to his "This must be yours then" he said, giving the ring to Kurt "The nurse took it off to cast his hand, I almost forgot about it" he took a step back sensing the young man needed space "He is a lucky one though" that made everyone in the room look at him "For a fall as severe as his, he is lucky to just have a sprained wrist and had cracked one rib, most victims break their necks, it's a miracle he only got a concussion" he smiled at the blackness of Kurt´s face "The scans didn't show any sign of a cracked skull or brain swelling, all in all he is fine, we just need to wait for him to wake up"

"How long will that take?" asked Cooper

"A few hours, maybe a day. I have to go but If you need anything just page." He said this as he left.

"See, everything is going to be fine" Rachel said trying to cheer the young actor

He seemed not to be listening, his eyes fixed on the ring resting in his palm. He closed his fingers around it until his knuckles turned white by the effort.

Cooper sighed, right now there was nothing they could do, and maybe they should leave him alone with Blaine, he then was going to be able to put himself together. He looked at his wristwatch, it was past 10 am "Rachel, let's get something to eat"

The girl looked at him with worried eyes "But"

"Kurt can stay with Blaine, besides I need to call Julliard and explain what happen, see if they can postpone his exam." She stood there for a moment not sure what to do until he seemed to understand his boyfriend´s intentions. She nodded and started walking "We won´t be out long, if anything happens just call" he told Kurt who nodded absently.

Kurt didn't notice when they left, he could barely process all that had happened. He walked toward the bed and sat at the edge, took Blaine´s right hand in his and slid the ring in his finger. He sat there, holding that hand between his and did something he wasn't really used to, he prayed.

The day came and went, Cooper and Rachel had driven back to Blaine´s apartment and gathered some clothes and other things for Kurt, because they knew the actor wasn't going to leave his fiancé´s side until he woke up.

Cooper's plan had worked out, a little, whatever Kurt did while they were away seemed to have helped him, at least he was talking

"I haven't told them you know" he said out of the blue

"What?"

"My parents. I haven't told them about the engagement. I wanted…"

"To have Blaine by your side the moment you broke the news" Cooper finished. Kurt nodded, looking down at his lover. Any other person would have woken up by now but the Andersons were hypersensitive to some medicines and the sedatives Blaine was on were apparently too heavy.

"I need a coffee" Rachel said standing up from her chair "Will you come with me to the cafeteria Kurt?" she tentatively asked.

"Yes" answered the actor, there was nothing he could do now and if his sore muscles were any indication a short walk would be a good idea.

"Do you want anything Coop?" Rachel asked

"The blackest and sweetest coffee you can find"

She smiled at him and waited for Kurt to leave the room first.

Their trip to the cafeteria took more time than they had expected, but since Kurt hadn't eaten a thing since yesterday, Rachel had made him sit and have dinner threatening to hurt him if he didn't. After that, Kurt and Rachel walked back to the room, each of them with a cup of coffee in their hands, when they saw Cooper leaning against the wall outside the room.

"Coop?" Rachel asked

The man opened his eyes and looked directly at Kurt who froze, panic already dancing in his eyes "Kurt…"

Kurt didn't let him finish, he rushed into the room in spite of Cooper´s attempts to prevent it "Blaine"

His voice came as a sigh, strained from the hours he had spent saying nothing as he was worried out of his mind in that hospital waiting room but with a touch of joy and relief to see his boyfriend awake, looking back at him. He lunged at him and hugged him, careful not to hurt his ribs.

With his right arm Blaine gently pushed him away to be able to loot at his face. Kurt's smile faltered the moment he saw his expression.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked looking at him as if for the first time


	5. The doctor

AN: Sorry for taking solong to update but you know,life sucks and it gets on the way. Just one littlething before you start I HAVE NO KNOWLEGE of head injouries or psycology or such, all I know comes from the internetso bear with me.

* * *

CHAPTER 5 The Doctor

But of course. Have you ever stopped five minutes to think about one little fact of life? The fact that the moment things can get any better in your life: you have a nice family, your dream job, and the best fucking boyfriend you could have ever ask for, life was going to use its no-perfect-policy card and turn your so called perfect life upside down. No? Well, neither did Kurt.

The singer sat silently in a chair at the doctor's office. It didn't take a genius to know what had happen to Blaine after he woke up: he had amnesia, or at least that was what everyone thought. The doctor wasn't sure, according to Blaine´s brain scans the young man didn't have brain damage, that's why they all sat there waiting for the old man to return with a specialist that was going to try and explain to them.

A few minutes later the man returned with a young brunette. The trio turned to look at the girl who stood next to the old man "Allow me to introduce Doctor Cassidy Holmes. She is one of our therapists and psychologists."

"Don't you have someone with more experience?" said Kurt all of sudden in a cold voice making everyone turned to look at him

"Excuse me?" asked Doctor Stevenson.

"Kurt…"

"I assure you Mr. Hummel that I know my way around here and I have more inside on this kind of things than most." kindly said Dr. Holmes.

"How old are you?" Kurt ask as if he hadn't hear the girl at all.

"28 years old."

Without saying another world the singer got up and stormed out of the room.

"I am sorry." Cooper apologized but Dr. Holmes held up her hand.

"There's no need, I understand him perfectly" the girl smiled sweetly "Let me go talk to him. Dr. Stevenson can explain everything until I get back."

ooOoo

Kurt walked aimlessly through the hospital until he hit a death end a couple of floors up from where he initially was.

He was mad, he was hurt, he was sad and a whole bunch of other things he didn't want to start analyzing. But most of all, he was ashamed for his behavior toward the poor doctor. He had no right to lash out like he did no matter how fuck up he was at the moment.

He sat on the floor, his back against the floor to ceiling window and started banging his head against the glass.

"I know by experience that's not healthy" said a voice right next to him. Kurt opened his eyes to see Dr. Holmes standing there "Mind if I join you?"

"No" he said in a dead voice.

The woman sat next to him then offered him one of the two Styrofoam cups she was carrying "It's tea, I thought you could use some."

Kurt took accepted it and smiled weakly "I am sorry."

"Don't be, I can't blame you for being angry or hurt."

"But that's no excuse for what I did."

"Maybe, but I'll be more worried if you haven't react at all" the girl kept smiling sweetly at him, that made him calm down.

"I think we have to go back."

"We don't have t.o"

"But…"

"Dr. Stevenson can deal with the others; he will explain our preliminary thoughts on Blaine's condition. I can debrief you here if you like."

Kurt nodded and the young woman started talking.

"I'll have to be honest with you Kurt, we cannot say with certainty what is going on with Blaine until more time has passed. It looks like case of amnesia but in my personal and professional opinion I do not think that's the case. There is no brain injury to support this theory, although the human brain is still a mystery. If I have to venture out and say what I think what might be happen to Blaine and this just between us, I would say he suffers from repressed memory."

"Repressed memory?"

" It's a hypothetical concept used to describe a significant memory, usually of a traumatic nature, that has become unavailable for recall; also called motivated forgetting in which a subject blocks out painful or traumatic times in one's life. Many cases of repressed memory I have encountered have been the result of child abuse, rape or other traumatic events. Of course, this one is not one of them, but the symptoms are similar to it."

Kurt listened to the doctor, trying to make his brain understand her words but it was too much for him. Apparently his face reflect his inner conflict because Dr. Holmes smiled tiredly at him "The important thing is, in this cases you can make the patient recover his lost memory. But right now, all we can do is wait and see."

ooOoo

After their conversation, they made their way back to Dr. Stevenson's office. Cassidy didn't waste her time repeating what she told Kurt knowing her colleague already had. Once inside, the two doctors left the family alone so they could discuss what would be their next move.

"Are you all right?" Cooper asked.

Kurt smiled at his brother in law. Cooper looked pale and tired; Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes. Both of them looked as tired as he felt but seemed to be holding up on his behalf. That made him felt even worst and wanted to kick himself, he was being selfish. He wasn't the only one who loved Blaine and was worried sick about it all.

"No, but I will be." he answered. Cooper returned the week smile.

"What are we going to do?" both guys turned to face Rachel. The look on her face told the she was to get over with it as fast as she could before breaking down again.

"We have to speak with Blaine." Cooper told them "Know how much he can remember."

That wasn't a very bright panorama according to Kurt. The little time he spent with the other boy after he woke up let him know that out the three of them the only one he seemed to remember was Cooper.

ooOoo

Meanwhile, Blaine was lying in bed, lost in thought. He was calm despised the circumstances. So, what if he just woke up to a room full of strangers, an older brother he didn't expect to and without a single memory of the last 9 years? It wasn't a big deal or so he told himself just not to flip and lost it for real.

He tried to force his brain to remember but no matter how hard he tried the last thing he could picture was himself in front of a mirror, adjusting his new uniform for his first day at Dalton's. He sat on the bed, grabbed the mirror on the night stand and looked at the, his, reflection. It was so weird, he knew it was him: same brown eyes, same curls but the face was different, it was older, more mature, a little bruised but still handsome if he said so himself. He stared at the reflection for a long time before putting the mirror away, and then he noticed the silver ring. After he woke up and saw Cooper in the room, an older version of Cooper he barely recognized, he had noticed the object. He didn't used jewelry and did not remember owning one like that. It was pretty, very elegant yet simple and it was engraved "Kurt". Right, the brunette who had hugged him as if the world was going to end.

If Blaine was being honest with himself, he would said THAT was the thing that bother him the most. For some reason, he couldn't erase the shocked and sad expression on the guy's face, Kurt's face, the one he put the moment Blaine asked him who he was.

Blaine laughed, he was more upset about a man he didn't know that about his own situation.

"How are you feeling?" said a gentle voice from the door.

Blaine turned to look at Dr. Holmes entering the room "Better, I guess."

"You guess? That´s not very reassuring."

"Honestly? I have no idea."

The woman approached the singer and sat at the edge of the bed. Blaine hadn't being around hospitals enough to know if the familiarity which this doctor treated him was normal or not but form his point of view it was more than welcomed. She was gentle and had a calm voice. There was something very compelling about the girl so he dismissed the thought and just smiled "I get it, It´s not easy but that's why I am here. Speaking of being here, your family wants to see you."

Blaine frowned "Mom and dad are here?"

Cassidy smiled sadly "No, I mean you brother, his fiancé and…" she stopped for a moment as if looking for the right word "your boyfriend."

Blaine looked as if someone had slapped him. Boyfriend? That was what the pretty brunet was? His boyfriend!

He felt like he was going to be sick and have no idea why.

The doctor put her hand on his shoulder "Relax, Blaine, breath. You don't have to see them now if you don't want too."

The singer did as he was told. A moment later he had it under control "No, no, I want to see them" Ok, the thing was he really didn't but he was going to have to face his current life and the people in it sometime.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"You can come in now." called the doctor out loud. Kurt, Cooper and Rachel entered the room. Dr. Holmes moved to a far corner to give them space and analyzed her patient reaction.

The atmosphere was awkward to say the least but Blaine managed a small, real smile for the tired looking trio. That seemed to ease some of the tension in them.

"How are you feeling?" Cooper asked to break the silence making Blaine laughed a little. That seemed to be the default question of the day.

"Better, thank you". He studied his brother for a moment, still having troubles acknowledging they were friends again and had work out their issues. It was hard to understand but it felt right so he didn't question it. "You look good for a man in his 30s"

Cooper gave him a loop sided grin "I am the handsome one after all, little brother."

Then, Blaine turned his attention to the girl standing next to his brother "Rachel, right?" the girl nodded, eyes a little glassy "Cooper's fiancé?" she nodded again "Cool! At least I didn't miss the wedding." Blaine joked, but apparently that was the wrong thing to say because girl started to cry silently and ran away from the room.

Cooper sighed "I will get her. Be back in a few, bro." then he left to look for Rachel.

"Apparently making jokes is not a good way to go with her" the other boy said nothing, just stared at him like he was trying to figure him out. Funny, because that was exactly was Blaine was trying to do since the moment he woke up "I can't read minds, you know? If you have something in mind just say it." Blaine didn't mean to sound so harsh but the way the boy was looking at him made him uncomfortable.

"You really don't know who I am?"

Blaine sighed "No, sorry."

Kurt wanted to cry, the first time he had heard his boyfriend said it hurt, but hearing saying it again with such conviction and looking at him as if Kurt was a complete stranger was breaking his heart. He forced himself to remember what Dr. Holmes had say about talking to Blaine with the truth because something could trigger his memory "What's the last thing you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is being in high school. It was my first day at Dalton's. Did you study there?" the boy asked

"I did, for a while" Kurt answered "You were the first person I talked to." The elegant boy at the bottom of the staircase was one of Kurt's most precious memories.

"We were friends then."

"We are more than that" Kurt corrected him

"Right. So, this must be yours" Blaine put his hand out and offered him the ring "It has your name on it."

Kurt suppressed the urge to hit something. Was Blaine actually giving back the ring he'd got him? "That's yours." was all he said.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt took his from inside his t-shirt, and placed the necklace over his head so the other boy could see it. "I have mine."

Blaine looked between the two rings finally connecting the dots, his eyes opened wildly at the realization "You are not my boyfriend; you are my fiancé, but how?"

"You asked me two days ago."

"NO! How can I have a fiancé? A boyfriend I could understand but a fiancé…I don't even want to get married."

"Blaine" interrupted Dr. Holmes who had being watching the whole time "Remember, you are thinking like you did when you were 15, you are 24 now, and things change."

"I know, I know, I just…" Blaine words were fast and stressed, he had a hand on his head as if the simple act of thinking was hurting him.

"It's ok" hurried Cassidy to say "We don't have to do this right now. Kurt and I will go so you can get some more rest."

Blaine nodded grabbing her hand and tossing the ring on her palm. The girl motion Kurt to follow her out of the room. They found Cooper and Rachel on the waiting room area. Rachel had a bottle of water on her hand and her eyes were glued to the ground. Cooper turned to them the moment he heard them coming "What is it?" he asked as he saw Kurt´s devastated expression. Dr. Holmes handed him the ring Blaine had gave her. Cooper looked at it not getting the meaning of it.

"Blaine can't grasp the concept of being engaged." explained the doctor.

"But…" started Rachel but the older woman held her hand out to stop her.

"You all need to remember that right now even if Blaine knows what happened to him he still thinks like he did when he was 15 years old because that's as far back as he can remember. You must be patient with him and not freak out just because he says things he would probably not say under other circumstances. All you must wait until his memory returns."

"Because it will, right?" Cooper asked this time.

"That's what we hope, like I said before, he doesn't have brain damage but the human brain is a mystery. He might never remember anything as well as he might only remember fragments of his life to date." The young doctor looked apologetically at them but all she could do was being honest with them about the possibilities.

Kurt took the ring out of her hand and put it on the necklace next to his own "He will" he said with conviction. He needed to believe it, he had to.

"I will do all I can to help him" reassured the doctor "For now there's nothing any of you can do. You all should go home and get some rest. If there is any change I will let you know."

"I don't think is a good idea to leave" Rachel said.

"It would be of no use if all of you are tired and upset. Rest, it will help you face whatever comes later."

Neither of them wanted to go but the doctor was right "Let's get going then" said Cooper and the trio then, made its way to the parking lot. Cooper drove them in silence to Kurt's apartment. Rachel had asked him if he didn't want to stay with them but the singer flatly refused her offer claiming to prefer his own bed. After they drop him, Cooper said he was going to come back for him in a few hours.

Kurt didn't say goodbye, he simply entered the building and made his way upstairs in a dreamlike state. He closed the door of his home behind him, left his bags on the floor.

The light of the answering machine said there were 3 messages. Kurt didn't feel like answering them but the oppressing silence of the place was driving him crazy. The first one was form Annaliza asking Blaine why he hasn't show up from work or at least call. The other one was form Kurt's father begging Kurt to please call him as soon as he find out what was going on and the last one was from Blaine's parents. His mother said they were said for what had happened but they were on a business trip and were not going to be able to go back to the States. She hoped he got well and that any medical bill will be on them.

Kurt took the phone and practically ripped it off the wall and sent it flying across the room. Those utter bastards, they didn't care for any of their children, no surprise Blaine loved to hang around his folks. He moved to the bedroom, the bed was unmade, probably because his lover had woke up late like he used to when Kurt was not around to wake him. Kurt fell on the bed, hugging his pillow to his chest and staring to the window, wondering if when he woke up he would find out everything was nothing more than a bad dream.


End file.
